ANGERME Members
|imagewidth = 240px |underneath = Members (altogether): 19 Current members: 10 Graduated members: 8 Resigned members: 1 Generations: 8 }} This page consists of all current and former members of the Hello! Project group ANGERME (formerly known as S/mileage). As of July 2019, there have been a total of nineteen members across eight generations. There are currently ten members in ANGERME. Members Current Members Former Members Leadership *The sub-leader position was established on November 29, 2015, when Fukuda Kanon graduated from the group. Members Colors Each ANGERME member has their own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. Members of S/mileage were each assigned a member color. Upon their name change to ANGERME, their member colors were rearranged. Over time as each member leaves the group, current or new members have the opportunity to change their current color to a different one that is available. No member has the exact same colour, but some might have colors that look fairly similar to other members. Heritage Members Colors Tenures Notable Tenures= |-|All Member Tenures= All names in BOLD are current members. #Wada Ayaka: 10 Years, 2 Months, 14 Days #'Takeuchi Akari: ' #Nakanishi Kana: 8 Years, 3 Months, 27 Days #Katsuta Rina: 8 Years, 1 Month, 11 Days #Fukuda Kanon: 6 Years, 7 Months, 25 Days #'Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako: ' #Tamura Meimi: 4 Years, 9 Months, 16 Days #'Kamikokuryo Moe: ' #'Kasahara Momona: ' #Aikawa Maho: 3 Years, 2 Months, 27 Days. #Maeda Yuuka: 2 Years, 8 Months, 27 Days. #'Kawamura Ayano and Funaki Musubu: ' #Ogawa Saki: 2 Years, 4 Months, 23 Days. #'Oota Haruka and Ise Layla: ' #'Hashisako Rin: ' #Kosuga Fuyuka: 26 Days Members Single Count Members Line-Ups Trivia *Sasaki Rikako is the first member to join the group that is born in the 21st century. *4th gen is the first generation to have joined after the groups renaming. *2010, 2012, and 2013 are the only years in which no new members were added. *2009, 2010, 2012, 2013, 2014, and 2018 are the only years in which no members had graudated. *At the time of Tamura Meimi's graduation on May 30, 2016, the second generation was the longest lasting full generation of the group at 4 years, 7 months, 15 days. *Kawamura Ayano is the oldest member to join the group at 17 years old. *Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka, Tamura Meimi, Kamikyokuryo Moe and Ise Layla are the only members to have not been apart of Hello! Project prior to joining the group. *Sasaki Rikako, Kawamura Ayano and Oota Haruka were all previously members of Idol groups prior to becoming trainees. *The 1st, 3rd, 5th, 6th, and 8th generations are the only generations that are composed entirely of members in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Notes * On October 16, 2011, all sub-members who remained in the group at that time were promoted to full membership, becoming the 2nd generation. * Kosuga Fuyuka was still featured in the single after her departure from the group. * Aikawa Maho was unable to be featured in the 23rd and 24th singles due to her receiving medical treatment for panic disorder during the production periods."アンジュルム23rdシングル内容詳細決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-05-09. * While both Fukuda's first and Tamura's second member color are translated to purple in the west, Fukuda's purple lean towards a light purple, while Tamura's purple is more of a traditional purple color. * While Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi / Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY was released after Katsuta Rina's graduation, she is still featured and credited in the Regular A Edition of the single. References See Also *ANGERME Auditions *Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Category:ANGERME Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:4th Generation ANGERME Category:5th Generation ANGERME Category:6th Generation ANGERME Category:7th Generation ANGERME Category:8th Generation ANGERME Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:ANGERME Leaders Category:ANGERME Subleaders